


God Gave Me You

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Sonfic Challenges [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Pepperony - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark isn't the best of human beings. He doubts himself left, right, and centre. But there's always someone there for him.</p>
<p>Pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Gave Me You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PleasePassTheDinglehopper (EverythingMapleLeafs)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PleasePassTheDinglehopper+%28EverythingMapleLeafs%29).



I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately ain't who I wanna be.

Tony Stark could easily be qualified a walking mess. He was probably alcoholic, definitely couldn’t hold a steady relationship. He was egotistical, he let everything go to his head. Ever since the Iron Man reveal, he’d been worse. He’d been stalked by the media before, but this was a new can of worms. He was getting frustrated and irritable, having to field questions about what the suits were like, how comfortable they were, all those lovely things. He came back to the Tower after press conferences ready to smack something or down a few too many pints.

But you stay here right beside me, and watch as the storm blows through. And I need you.

Through everything, the late nights, the frustration, the outright anger, the drinking, Pepper was right there. She was there to calm Tony down, keep him sane. She made him happy, one of the few thing s that did anymore. She was his beacon in a storm, keeping him where he needed to be.

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true .God gave me you, gave me you.

Tony was never one to believe in soulmates when he was younger. The thought of people out there being the perfect match for someone else was ridiculous. People chose people. God didn’t choose people for people. And then he’d met Pepper. Beautiful, amazing, kickass Pepper. He couldn’t put into words how perfect he thought Pepper was, how perfect he thought Pepper was for him. She was there when he lost his way, there when he was doubting his decision to out himself as Iron Man, there for everything. She was God’s perfect match for him, he swore.

There's more here than what we're seeing. A divine conspiracy, that you, an angel lovely could somehow fall for me. You'll always be love's great martyr, and I'll be the flattered fool. And I need you. Yeah!

It had to be a conspiracy, Tony thought some days. Pepper was a literally angel, one who shouldn’t have to put up with Tony’s shit on a daily basis. Not even Rhodey could do that, and he and Rhodey had been friends for what felt like ever. She was a martyr. She was a martyr because she believed in Tony when no one else would.Tony could say he was flattered, but that wasn’t nearly the right word. He was a fool for ever treating her like less than an angel, less than the angel she was. She deserved to be treated as such, if not treated like a goddess to be admired and feared.

God gave me you for the ups and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you.

Pepper was always there for him, ins and outs, ups and downs. She was there when he was doubting his leadership, when he was doubting his place with the Avengers. Everyone else was skilled and had a reason to be what they were. Tony was just a rich guy in a suit who built the suit for selfish reasons. He knew, deep down, and thanks to Pepper, that he wasn’t selfish, that he belonged on the team as much as anyone else. Every time Pepper was there for him, he found himself lacking words. All he could do was sit, listen, nod, and hug her as tighly as he could without hurting her.

On my own I'm only half of what I could be, I can't do without you. We are stitched together, and what love has tethered, I pray we never undo.

Tony felt like half a person without Pepper’s guidance, like an empty shell that would fall apart without her support. He knew they were tied together somehow, whether by the red string of fate or some stitches, he and Pepper were bound to each other. He never wanted to make her leave. He needed her, needed her so badly. 

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way. There are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you, gave me you.

Tony found himself reciting those words to her, ‘God gave me you’, like a little prayer, the day that he thought he lost her forever. She’d come back to him, which was when he knew she was chosen for him by whatever God was up there. 

He found himself repeating those words to her again the day he proposed, stashed away in his little speech. She had lit up like a firework, tears welling in those beautiful eyes.

Finally, they’re wedding day, the last three words of his vows, there it was again. Those words weren’t ‘I love you’, nothing like that. They were three simple words:

‘He gave me you’.


End file.
